


Dear Sister

by Despairic



Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: But they're ships?, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Post Orochi Attack, Shipcest?, So it doesn't count?, Tagging is clearly shit but the story is good lol, Technically Incest?, [READ NOTE]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: "Dear Sister.. Your will is my command, never once shall I allow such treachery to find you evermore."
Relationships: Akagi/Kaga (Azur Lane)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dear Sister

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic for the Azur Lane community and I saw that only the Video Game was an option to place it under, naturally, having only watched the anime and still in the works of playing the video game, I went ahead and added the anime as a category in AO3 and will continue to write and place my stories under the category. 
> 
> So, I'm pretty new to this fandom, but binged the entire thing in one night and bought the game a day later and am in the works of playing and completing that in due time. With my classes starting, writing will be a bit harder to do, but I look forward to writing plenty of Sakura Empire content for this fandom. 
> 
> With that being said, more than likely, most of my stories will take place after the events of the Orochi attack, leaving room for plenty of different occurrences, but I'm sure if this ever changes I'll explicitly state so.
> 
> P.S. ~ If anyone plays the mobile game, you can find me on server Amagi, my username is Antichrist ;P
> 
> Thank you all for your time~  
> -Chandler

_"Dear Sister.. Your will is my command, never once shall I allow such treachery to find you evermore."_

* * *

The winds blew quietly along the rippling waters, carrying the tangy scent of salt with it. From where the moon rested in the sky, it was approximately 3:00 AM civilian time. The trek along the ocean was growing rather tiresome, but they were luckily close to arriving back in Sakura Empire territory. A simple battle against the Sirens is all that had occurred, with the defeat of the Orochi, they seemed to be appearing wherever they pleased at will. Perhaps it was to antagonize them, but Kaga didn't enjoy it one bit. Not after what had happened.. Not after what she had seen..

_Fire blazed about the ship she stood on, frigid blue eyes glaring ahead as she grit her teeth. Sharp fangs pressed into her lower lip as she held four glowing blue stars between her fingers. The scene before her angered her to no end as Orochi chuckled quietly from behind Akagi, her hands wrapped around the lone kitsune n a possessive manner. Kaga watched on, ready to attack but knowing there was nothing she could do. If she attacked her now.. She attacked the one thing her sister loved.._

_"Do you understand your position now, Kaga?"_

_The late voice of Amagi rang through her head, almost causing her to bite into her lower lip. This human vessel of her would crack and bleed, she knew if she pushed it hard enough eventually she would snap in two.. But in that moment, there was no strength to care. Akagi wanted this.. This was the will of her sister, and she would see it through if it meant truly siding with the enemy._

_"You're nothing but a lone vessel. A remnant of who she was--A shadow of her past.. Do you believe she really loves you for who you are, or does she just love the decaying parts of her Dearest Sister held within you?"_

"Kaga?"

A gentle hand on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts as white ears drew back momentarily, her head turning as she came in contact with the crimson gaze she had seen in her flashback.

Akagi ran a soft hand along her sister's shoulder, smiling gently as her tails swished behind her, coming to gently brush against Kaga's. The mix of white and near black was a beautiful one she would never tire of, her fingers coming to move along the woman's jaw line as she tilted her head.

"Are you alright, Dear? You seem troubled."

 _So it was obvious.._  
Her thoughts betrayed her more and more by the second as Kaga forced a smile to her lips. The action only seemed to cause more concern to litter Akagi's features, causing the younger woman to falter as she looked away. Fingers gently ran along her jaw, coming to soon cup her cheek as Akagi moved to stand in front of her younger sister. Tilting her head, crimson red eyes seemed warm to the gaze as Kaga looked back into them.

"Kaagaa~"

With a soft sing song tone, Akagi smiled as she seemed to have gotten her sister's attention. A faint blush was sweeping along Kaga's features, and Akagi couldn't help the small chuckle as her ears flicked with the wind rushing by.

"What's the matter, Dear?"

She tried to smile.. Her lips quivering as it shattered by the seams. _She had seen everything.._ No matter how the time had passed, Kaga blamed herself eternally for Akagi's pain, _that would never change._ It was akin to war and its never ending cycle, Kaga believed that this battle too would never end.

"I just have some things on my mind, you needn't wor--"

"It's about Orochi.. Isn't it..?"

Silence ensued for a moment as the wind ran across the deck. Sad blue eyes looked back into dull crimson, and for a moment neither knew what to say. Kaga's head nodded slowly, and Akagi nodded her's in return, a soft smile coming to her lips. This was inevitable she supposed. No amount of time could take away what Orochi had embedded within both of their minds.. It was a mistake they would live with till they sunk. 

"I-I apologize, Dear Sister, I shouldn't be--"

"Apologize?"

Akagi tilted her head, concern clear in her crimson gaze as she shook it, her hand gently cupping her sister's cheek as she ran her thumb along the pale flesh of her human vessel.

"You have nothing to apologize for--"

"That's not true and you know it!"

The harsh bite caught Akagi off guard as kaga smacked her hand away, taking a step back. Surprise covered her face and Akagi knew the action had been unintentional and against her will. Orochi still affected them both to some degree.. Perhaps they always would.. Sighing quietly, as Kaga realized her actions, the pain appeared on her face as if it had been timed. Tears pressed at the corners of her eyes and Akagi gently moved in, shaking her head as she reached for Kaga's hands.

"Don't feed yourself lies, Kaga.. It's not wise.."

Hands found her own in a small hold, and for a moment, Kaga felt something.. Blue eyes looked back into crimson and she seemed to shatter at the seams. Shaking her head immediately, the tears slipped down her cheeks and Akagi clicked her tongue gently, moving in as her tails wrapped around her sister's waist. With her hears drawn back, Kaga cried as her sister pressed her head gently to her chest, lips pressing atop of her white locks as she did so. _She truly believes everything is her fault.. Such a foolish girl she can be.._

"You're alright, Sister Dearest.. Everything is over now, Orochi poses no threat over us ever again.. Please, Kaga, relax for a change."

Gentle hands stroked her body, from her shoulder to her back, to lips pressing gently against her hair. Kaga tried with every ounce of strength within her to stop crying, the comfort of her sister trying to ease her was enough to at least get her to stop hyperventilating. Amagi would have known hat to have done with such a situation.. Her wisdom seemed eternal when they were younger.. Yet, here they were, and Kaga was nothing more than a shadow of their broken past.

"T-Tell me you love me, Akagi!"

Kaga's head tore itself from its place by Akagi's breast, crimson eyes widening slightly as she looked down into the blue gaze with surprise. _So.. That's where this comes from.._ Akagi forced a smile, she couldn't crack too.. But by the heavens did she feel like it. Tears pressed at the corners of her eyes and she nodded her head a bit quickly, her ears drawn back as Kaga continued on.

"I need to hear it, I need to know! Do you love me? Or do you love the parts that make me!? Tell me, Dear Sister! I-I can't live like thi--"

A gasp left between her lips as Kaga's frigid blue eyes looked back into closed crying crimsons. Lips were pressed against her own and for a moment she was frozen. Her body trembled as she allowed her hands to cup Akagi's face, kissing her deeply as she felt her sister tremble against her. The kiss was nothing short of amazing, a way to silence her, but it carried something more that she knew was real.. _Love.._

Hands tangled in each other's hair, Akagi's soft whimpers and whines being enough to promise Kaga that her actions were true. Pulling away for air, she could see the tears slip down Akagi's cheeks, her thumbs gently brushing them away as the older kitsune looked at her with a broken smile.

"D..Don't ever.. Don't you _ever_ believe that I do not love you.. Orochi placed these horrible thoughts in your head, Kaga, and I--"

Her voice cracked, breaking as she looked away to the moon's reflection gazing at them off the water. They were home. Cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind as Akagi looked back into Kaga's gaze, her words an eternal promise that would never break.

 _"I love you, Kaga Dearest.. The world, the gods, the heavens.. My love for you would outshine them all if it meant getting to spend the rest of eternity by your side.. I'm not leaving you again, Kaga.. My promise--My **love,**_ it is eternal.. _My heart, Kaga.. It beats for you.."_

With the way the petals seemed to dance and curl around them in the wind, everything seemed right. Her words were enough to stun Kaga into silence before a grand smile swept across Akagi's features. Kaga moved in to close the distance once more, soft laughter being heard as her tails swished happily behind her, Akagi's doing the same as they brushed against one another. With hands finding their way to her rear, Akagi let out a soft gasp as she was picked up, her legs instantly wrapping around her with ease. Purring happily, she pressed forward, her forehead connecting with the carrier's as Kaga looked back into soft crimson's. Lips met in a passionate and firm battle, one that didn't need a victor and one that would last an eternity. Out of breath and breathing quite heavily, Kaga watched the small string of saliva break as their kiss ended, her grin showing her fangs as she nuzzled her nose forward against Akagi's, the older woman purring as she returned the nuzzle.

_"Dear Sister.. I love you.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time: 2:15 PM EST
> 
> End Time: 2:46 PM EST
> 
> [Not checked for errors.]


End file.
